Help Us
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jade is over at Cat's house and they start hearing some strange noises so they go to investigate. Ships in this story: Cabbie, Cade, and Bade
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored now. I don't wanna play anymore." Jade complained.

"Aww, but I wanna play Twister one more time!" Cat cried.

Jade thought she heard something downstairs and quieted Cat down.

"Shh!" she whispered.

Cat clamped her mouth shut and stared at her in horror.

Jade just sat there motionless.

Her whole body tensed up as she tried to listen for what she thought she'd just heard.

"I think someone's in the house..." she whispered to Cat.

Cat just stared at Jade like she was crazy.

"But all of my doors are locked. My mom and dad don't get back until next week. No one could get in unless-" she stopped mid-sentence and gasped.

Jade stared at her with a questioning look.

Cat just sighed and stared past her friend's head.

"Cat?" Jade whispered, waving her hand in front of her friend's head.

She smiled and looked at Jade.

"Huh?" she asked with a huge dimply smile.

"Unless..?" Jade asked.

Cat looked at Jade cofused.

"Unless.. what?" she asked Jade.

Jade smacked herself in the head and groaned.

She forced a smile and tried to keep her cool.

"You said no one could get in unless.. and then you stopped." she said.

Cat nodded.

"Unless what? Cat. Unless what?" she asked, glaring at her friend for answers.

"Unless someone has a key." Cat cried.

"Someone's definatively in the house!" Jade told Cat.

"I might be my brother." Cat said.

Jade looked at her friend and sighed. "It's not your brother Cat. You know he'd be down here by now trying to make me play Twister with you."

Cat sighed. "Alright. Well then...I'm scared."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just keep calm and follow me."

Cat nodded and followed Jade close behind.

"Where are we going?" she whispered to Jade.

"Upstairs to see who it is." Jade whispered back.

"But I don't wanna-"

Jade turned around. "Cat."

"Okay. Okay, don't hurt me!" Cat cried.

"Cat. Shhh..." Jade whispered.

"Sorry." Cat sighed.

Jade opened the basement door and turned on the light.

Two men stood in front of her, but they were only shadows.

"You see that?" Jade asked.

"What?" Cat asked looking around.

"The shadows..." Jade pointed.

Cat saw them finally. "Oh. I see now."

Jade felt like hitting herself, but it would attract the two strangers who belonged to the shadows.

The lights came on and Jade stood up from her semi-crowching position.

Cat looked around, but her eyes were still adjusting.

Jade looked at the two people in front of her.

"Cat, do you see this too?" Jade asked.

"What? I still can't see..." Cat cried.

"Guys?" a familiar voice called.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

"Robbie?" Cat cried in surprise.

The two guys walked around the corner and smiled.

"Hey," Beck smiled.

"Helloroonie!" Robbie grinned.

Cat sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "We thought you two were killers!"

Robbie laughed.

"Killers! Us?" Beck exclaimed.

Jade shook her head. "If it helps, we didn't know it was you two."

"Yeah. We thought you guys were two evil mean people who were going to kill us. Not Beck and Robbie." Cat said then smiled.

"Evil mean?" Jade asked.

"Don't correct her! It's cute..." Robbie smiled.

Cat grinned and twirled her hair around with her finger.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. How did you get in?" Cat asked.

"There was a fire in your kitchen. Robbie wanted to come ov-"

"Let's go now Beck!" Robbie grinned nervously and pulled his arm, but Beck stayed put.

"No. Anyway he wanted to come over to see Cat. We saw the fire. Knocked on the door and when no one came we kind of broke in." Beck explained.

"Ah. I see, but why are the light out?" Jade asked.

Robbie turned back around and raised his hand.

"Long story short...he did it." Beck said.

"I was nervous." Robbie whimpered.

Cat smiled. "That's okay, at least the powers back on now!"

Robbie nodded.

"Anyone want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Jade asked.

Cat rose her hand and then Robbie did.

Jade looked at Beck. "Beck?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Me either..." Jade said. "But I'm making the sandwiches."

Beck went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"I'll do it!" Cat offered.

"Alright." Jade smiled and dropped the knife and bread she pulled out.

Robbie sat at the kitchen table while Cat made their sandwiches.

"Here ya go." Cat smiled and placed the sandwich in front of him.

"Thanks Cat." Robbie said.

She nodded and sat down.

They both bit into their sandwich at the same and looked up at each other.

"Wow." Robbie said.

"That was..."

"Weird." they both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade walked into Cat's living room and sat on Beck's lap. "Whatcha watchin'?"

He chuckled. "Nothing really. Whatever this is..."

Jade kissed him.

"This is spanish!" Jade laughed.

Beck laughed with her.

Jade pulled the remote out of Beck's hand and turned the TV off.

Beck grinned and stroked her hair.

Jade sighed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Jade." he chuckled. "But we have to behave... we're at Cat's house, not my RV or your bedroom."

Jade growled and nodded. "Alright..."

He turned the TV back on and kissed her on the cheek.

Jade rolled her eyes and tried to understand the Spanish TV show.

Robbie finished his sandwich first and looked up awkwardly.

Cat was still eating, she had another half of her sandwich to eat.

He got up out of his seat awkwardly and put his plate in the sink.

"What are we going to do after this?" he asked.

Cat looked up. "Huh?"

"What are we going to do?" he asked again.

She shrugged. "Watch TV with Jade and Beck, I guess..."

He nodded and sat back down.

She finished her sandwich and put the plate in her sink.

Turning aroung, she brushed the crumbs off of her clothes. "Want to go to the living room now?" she asked.

He nodded and got up.

They both awkwardly walked to the living room, where Beck and Jade were.

"Hi Hi!" Cat exclaimed as she walked in.

"Howdy!" Robbie chimed in.

Beck and Jade jumped.

"Spanish?" Robbie asked sitting down next to Beck.

Beck shrugged and Jade smirked.

Cat sat down next to Jade and looked at the TV weirdly. "Why is my TV in Spanish?" she asked.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote out of Beck's hand. "It's just the channel..."

Cat heard the English again and sighed in relief. "Oh..."

Robbie smiled.


End file.
